osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Library Historical Archive
The Library Historical Archive is small area within Arceuus accessible only by speaking to Archeio, the archive's guardian, on the Arceuus Library ground floor. The archive was previously closed off to visitors because there were many dangerous enchantments protecting it, but now that they have been isolated, visitors may freely enter and leave the archive. The Library Historical Archive stores historical documents from all eras of Great Kourend's history, with the most important texts stored here for further study and protection. Players can speak to Istoria, the chief historian and curator, to leave the archive. Personalities Players can speak to some of the NPCs to learn more about a specific subject: *Ektheme - An expert on Xeric's rule *Imerominia - A horologist who can tell the player more about the Royal Accord of Twill *Krato - An assistant librarian *Logios - An expert on the Invasion of the Wintertodt *Meleti - A dark arts student *Pagida - An expert in magical traps who can tell the player more about the Tower of Magic Contents Timeline The timeline below lists all the rulers of Great Kourend. BA, short for "Before Accord", refers to the time before the Royal Accord of Twill was signed, as the date convention in Great Kourend is to state the number of days and decades since its signing. Official Order of Construction Loyal citizens of Great Kourend, we face a grave danger. The Winter Beast continues to ravage the lands to the north, as it has done so for three decades now. The threat to our great kingdom is severe and our attempts to quell the Beast are, thus far, unsuccessful. However, we have perhaps been fortunate that the beast remains within the North and has not directed its fiercely cold presence towards our great kingdom. But we would be foolish to assume this will always be the case and we must prepare our kingdom to face this peril. Fifteen decades have passed since our ancestors founded this great kingdom and we must protect all that we have discovered, learned, crafted and forged. In the event that our great kingdom does fall to the Winter's Beast and all of us should perish, our history and discoveries must survive! It is with this in mind that I, Lord Arceuus, Ruler of Great Kourend, hereby order the construction of a library. A library filled with texts, documents and research from all of Great Kourend. The library shall be constructed here, within Arceuus, and enchanted with spells from our greatest mages to protect the contents from evil. The building of the library must be swift, so I call on all of Kourend to assist. Lovakengj, your finest smiths will provide the materials for the library. Shayzien, your strongest soldiers will transit the materials and construct the library. Piscarilius, your seasoned fisherman will provide food for those working on the library. Hosidius, your finest scribes will collect and organise the texts for the library. Arceuus, our greatest mages will concoct the enchantments to protect the library. Finally, I call upon you, all of you, the fine citizens of our great kingdom. You must all unite, gather your notes and scribe your thoughts. No matter your duty, I urge each and every one of you to submit your writings to the library. This Great Library will endure the trial of time, ensuring our civilization survives and remain at the heart of Great Kourend for many decades to come! Lord Arceuus 1,778 - 5 Chronicles of Xeric Introduction The Grand Library of Great Kourend has verified and collated the following extracts from various historical texts and documents in order to form a factual timeline of events of life within Great Kourend under the rule of the dark mage, Xeric. Chapter I Source: Lovakengj Miner's Diary Author: Unknown Date: 3,316 - 37 Summary: A local miner describes how his family could hear the attack that killed King Shayzien VII. 'Twas a warm autumn evening as I returned home from the mine yesterday, yet there was something cold in the air. I was looking forward to supper with my family as I stopped by the bank to store my pickaxe on the journey home. We lived on the southern peninsula, quite a walk from the mine, but we enjoyed the peace that comes with being so close to Shayziens' Wall. I had just arrived home when it began... the howling of arrows through the air, deafening roars of soldiers as they were slain... just outside the gates a fierce battle was waging, seemingly out of nowhere. We'd lived here for six decades now and we'd seen enough training exercises to know this was real. Life wasn't exactly easy in Kourend under King Shayzien but this was new. I gathered the family and we held each other, fearing the battle could extend to our home. And then, as swiftly as it began, it was over. The intense clashes of shields fell silent, just for a moment, before we heard powerful cheers. It wasn't until this morning that we heard the news. King Shayzien himself had fallen in battle, ambushed by his own army of Elder Warriors. At first, we didn't know how to feel. Five decades of torment and struggle under his rule had come to an end, I started to remember life before, as a child, where we could freely walk the kingdom without fear of being summoned to the King for his leisure experiments. But then it crumbled away... once again our peaceful corner of the world transformed into a harmony of sudden screams and cries. Rumors spread like wildfire, a new ruler had emerged, by the name of Xeric. Some say it was King Shayzien reborn, some say it was his evil spirit returned to revenge his death. We'd even heard that, whoever it was, they weren't human! All we knew was life would never be the same. Chapter II Source: Letter to the residents Author: Lord Piscarilius Date: 3,325 - 37 Summary: A letter from Lord Piscarilius to residents of the kingdom, urging them to leave Great Kourend for fear of Xeric's power. Dear Residents, I must firstly apologise for my absence in the recent days, I have been forced to conceal myself during these troubling times. You must all be made aware of the dangers that you all currently face, for Xeric is a threat to you all, even more so than King Shayzien was. Xeric is currently sweeping through our great kingdom, decimating all authority within. Lord Hosidius & Lord Lovakengj are missing and presumed lost in battle to Xeric. It is only a matter of time before I will fall to the same fate and I do not wish for any of you to join me on this abrupt journey. It is with both great urgency and sadness that I implore you, please leave. You must evacuate Great Kourend. Xeric's forces will continue to advance; you must abandon your homes and head for Port Piscarilius in the hopes of finding transport elsewhere. I bid you all farewell... Rada's spirit be with you, Lord Piscarilius 3,325 - 37 Chapter III Source: Court Marshall Report Author: Office of Armed Forces Date: 1,479 - 38 Summary: An official court marshall report detailing how a soldier refused orders to gather civilians and deliver them to Xeric. Court Marshall Hearing Defendant: Sgt Yan Mattin Charge: Gross Insubordination Veridict: Guilty Sentence: Execution Sergeant Yan Mattin is found guilty by plea of gross insubordination. Sgt Mattin refused to follow orders pertaining to the acquisition and delivery of civilians to the Chambers of His Lordship, Xeric, on the day of 3,470 - 37 Sgt Mattin's actions provoked unrest amongst the unit, leading to the all of the soldiers also refusing to follow the order. Sgt Mattin pleads guilty to the charge of Gross Insubordination for which the sentence is execution by twisted archer. Sgt Mattin will be remanded in Armed Forces custody until a date for execution has been set. Signed, Captain Paidi Rimor Office of Armed Forces 1,479 - 38 Chapter IV Source: Sailor's Journal Author: Cabin Boy Horacio Date: 2,949 - 38 Summary: A cabin boy records how he saw a lizard-human-like creature while sailing near Mount Quidamortem. I don't believe what I've just seen. I can't believe it. They looked like lizards... but they were acting like humans! Slimy, white lizards but they stood tall... and walked like we do, some of them even had weapons! What if they attack us? The mountain isn't very far from Kourend... I'm too scared to tell anyone what I saw... is it possible my eyes deceived me? Have I had too much rum? The captain will have me walk the plank if he thinks I'm messing around. Chapter V Source: Personal Letter Author: Unknown Date: 1 - 39 Summary: A civilian explains to their brother how Lizardmen sweep the streets snatching people. Dearest brother, I hope this letter finds you able and well. Forgive me for not being with you for the decade dawn gathering but I'm afraid we have very little to celebrate. I am writing this letter during the first sunrise of this decade and while the sun burns bright in the sky our world remains very dark indeed. It is with great sorrow that I must tell you our sister Morta has been taken. It happened three days ago during the most recent gathering by the lizard creatures... we were ploughing the fields as we heard them approaching. I was able to get back inside and hide but Morta was too far away... they snatched her before I could do anything. I am sorry. Please remain safe and I hope to be with you again soon. Love, Harold Chapter VI Source Xamphur's Notes Author: Xamphur Date: 40th Decade Summary: Xamphur, Xeric's closest comrade, is known to have kept notes on various experiments. Here we see the first ever recorded mention of teleportation. Finally! A breakthrough! Decades of study and I've finally solved it! Teleportation can be achieved! - Crystal alignment LXXII - Essence combination XCIX Xeric must be informed at once! Chapter VII Source: HAX Group Letter Author: Unknown Date: 2,007 - 43 Summary: A Letter to the members of resistance group at the height of Xeric's reign. Fellow remaining members of Humans Against Xeric. We have failed. Our recent attempt to storm the Tower of Magic and defeat Xeric resulted in the loss of all two hundred members involved. I fear we may not be able to recover from this loss. I call upon all remaining members to gather and discuss the available options urgently. The meeting will convene at the usual location at high noon on 2,009 - 43 Be there. Chapter VIII Source: King Byrne's Coronation Speech Author: King Byrne I Date: 339 - 47 Summary: A snippet of King Byrne's coronation speech, one week after he sparked a successful revolution against Xeric. My fellow citizens, rejoice! For we the people of Great Kourend have reclaimed our Kingdom! However, for all that we have gained today, we have suffered many losses in our yesterday. We must unite as we have done this week and continue to work together, not just to rebuild our kingdom but to recover our civilisation. For ten decades we have been oppressed; and in just seven, short days we have driven Xeric and his lizardmen beyond our kingdom. Imagine what we could achieve with ten decades of our own. Winter's End A master smith has come forth, with plans to defeat Winter Beast! May we finally defeat the Beast after five decades of terror? The Order is to meet with Dinh the Smith to assess the feasibility of these plans. Dinh, of Lovakengj, believes a magical tree found within the frozen tundra to the north has the power to defeat the Beast. Dinh's plans are complex but I believe them to be worthy. We must construct a prison to contain the Winter Beast before luring it to the prison and sealing it behind Dinh's great doors. Dinh claims the Bruma tree, found at the heart of the frozen tundra, can burn for eternity. The heat from the Bruma tree will be enough to contain the Beast so that we may seal it within this prison. Dinh has constructed the doors to the prison from various metal compounds including Lovakite but they must be reinforced with Bruma bark and enchanted by the Order. Lord Lovakengj has approved the plans. Two hundred days have passed and little progress has been made. The Winter Beast still roams free but we have located the Bruma tree and selected the site for the prison. So far three members of our Order and two scouts have perished in the line of duty. Six hundred days later, the prison is complete. We've lost thirteen members of the Order in recent weeks; the Winter Beast must know of our plans. The time has come to end this terror. At first light, this saga enters the final chapter as we begin luring the Beast to the prison. Rejoice! Our mission has succeeded, the Beast has been contained! The Bruma tree burns bright in the night sky, warming the northern tundra and holding back the Beast. Lord Lovakengj has officially declared that today is the day of Winter's End. 2,548 - 7 The Great Expedition King Shayzien VII has ordered a Great Expedition to explore the lands to the West. His Royal Highness is keen to explore and expand the territory of Kourend. We are to gather the brightest minds and bravest warriors from Kourend and form an expedition party. I have requested a team to survey the immediate area to the West. We will need this information to determine the level of danger and scope of the mission. 1,740 - 36 The survey team reports findings of a Mountain to the west of their encampment beyond a swampy area. The mountain will be the focus of the expedition. We have appointed Commander Magnus Rimor leader of the party. 1,773 - 36 Following a week of interviewing and selection process, Commander Rimor has selected the remainder of the expedition party. - Doctor B. Crushim - Lieutenant T. Berlin - Sergeant H. Garvie - Corporal R. Edshirt - Corporal K. Jones 1,780 - 36 Profile - Magnus Rimor Rank: Commander City: Shayzien D.O.B.: 312 - 32 Commander Rimor is fearless; he seeks to serve King Shayzien with all of his will. Having completed three expeditions to the Northern Tundras in recent years, he is the bravest soldier and most seasoned explorer we have. Profile - Bev Crushim Rank: Doctor City: Hosidius D.O.B.: 3,002 - 31 Doctor Crushim is Kourend's most renowned field physician having saved the life of the king himself during an excursion last decade. Her expertise in healing and tactical ability will be invaluable to the party. Profile - Thomas Berlin Rank: Lieutenant City: Piscarilius D.O.B.: 781 - 33 Though young, Lieutenant Thomas Berlin is the finest navigation officer in the fleet. He was the first officer to sail from Port Piscarilius to the Frozen Tundra of the North and live to tell the tale. Profile - Henno Garvie Rank: Sergeant City: Shayzien D.O.B.: 2,127 - 31 Sergeant Garvie is a tactical expert, known for his skills with explosives and a longbow, his scouting skills will be a necessity as the party encounters unknown dangers. Profile - Rytin Edshirt Rank: Corporal City: Shayzien D.O.B.: 505 - 33 Corporal Edshirt recently returned from a trek to the north and will serve as a weapons officer on the expedition. Profile - Keith Jones Rank: Corporal City: Shayzien D.O.B.: 2,007 - 29 A veteran of the Shayzien army, Corporal Jones is known for his strength and ability with a longbow. Watch out for Keith. King Shayzien VII has approved the expedition plans. 250 Days to ascend the western mountain and return with details of the findings. Commander Rimor and his part leave at first light! 1,800 - 36 A Shayzien State Citizens of Kourend, the following Royal Charter has been written into law by His Royal Highness King Shayzien and is effective immediately. Note that all citizens of Kourend are bound by law to abide this Royal Charter and any person found in violation of the Charter will be charged with High Treason. Royal Charter I. The Royal Accord of Twill and all agreements bound within cease to exercise authority in all regards of the Kingdom of Great Kourend. II. The Right of Succession is no longer observed and all titles held within bare no right of governance. III. The Kingdom of Great Kourend is henceforth governed by the newly formed State of Kourend. IV. The State of Kourend exists to serve the Monarchy. V. The Monarchy bears sole responsibility for the appointment, dissolution or replacement of the Head of State. VI. The role of Head of State belongs to the Monarchy until such time that statement V may be actioned. VII. Governance of revenues is to be managed by the state. VIII. Mobilisation of forces is to be governed by the state. IX. The territory of the Kingdom of Great Kourend and all assets within are property of the state. X. Discussion, demonstration or acts that seek to violate this Royal Charter are deemed an act of High Treason. Signed, King Shayzien III 1,048 - 13 Armed Forces Report At the request of his royal highness King Hosidius V; I, Lord Rickard Shayzien, have conducted a complete review of Shayzien forces. This report aims to deliver accurate statistics of the Shayzien armed forces current personnel as well as provide strategic recommendations based upon a number of likely conflict scenarios. Current Personnel Officers: XII - General Eugene Burke - Captain Red Hosizien - Captain Harold Omena - Commander Ulysses Lovell - Commander Sky Rabin - Commander George Tuvix - Commander Drake Pem - Lieutenant Vesta Rimor - Lieutenant Franklin Wolf - Lieutenant Clement Rada - Lieutenant Dan Blake - Lieutenant Charles Botte Current Personnel Infantry Division: LXI - Sergeant: IV - Corporal: XVI - Private: XLI Archer Division: XXVII - Sergeant: II - Corporal: V - Private: XX Current Personnel Medical Roster: IV - Doctor Julian Mizzerman - Doctor Theodore Stark - Nurse Eleanor James - Nurse Georgina Ford Total Personnel: CIV Summary Our total force of able bodied soldiers of one hundred is not adequate. If our glorious kingdom were to be attacked, and history teaches us that we face constant threats such as the beast of winter, we must expand our forces substantially in order to defend the Kingdom of Great Kourend. We must invest in officer class training in order to maintain obedience throughout the ranks. Furthermore, we live in a time were magical discoveries are made every day and the threat of a magical based attack increased with each discovery. Standard forces are not prepared to battle such a threat and we must invest in defence against these dark arts. Recommended Expansion I hereby formally recommend to His Royal Highness King Hosidius V that the Shayzien armed forces be permitted the resources required for expansion. I stress that these resources are absolutely required in order to adequately defend our great kingdom. The armed forces shall separate into three regiments: - Elder Warriors - Twisted Archers - Kodai Mages Each regiment will consist of two hundred personnel under the command of a General, with each General reporting to myself. All personnel are to be highly trained following a specialist recruitment and selection process; only the strongest citizens will be selected. The state will provide excellent accommodation for all personnel, three meals each day as well as pensions to families in the event of death. Once operational, the six-hundred strong multi-skilled forces will be able to defend Great Kourend from all threats. It is of the utmost importance that His Royal Highness invests in these forces in order to protect all that he rules. I eagerly await your response. Signed, Lord Rickard Shayzien 891 - 32 Trivia *South-east of the archive, there is another room visible. This room is the Tower of Magic's prison, which players access during Tale of the Righteous. **The room was released at the same time as the Archive itself, and had a difference appearance prior to the release of the Tale of the Righteous. Category:Texts & Tomes